


You Know Where You Can Stick Your Instructions?

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Bratty Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor In Lingerie, Connor Talks Too Much, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Fucked Into Deviancy, Hannor, Happy Ending, Irritable Hank Anderson, Jimmy's Bar, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Pantyhose, Partners Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank's hatred and fear of androids has manifested itself as desire. When a belligerent but handsome  Connor walks into Jimmy's bar and spills Hank's drink, Hank is sure he's found the opportunity to get this unwanted kink out of his system.Also, Connor is wearing pantyhose under those jeans.





	You Know Where You Can Stick Your Instructions?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @pseudoanalytics for this. Why? Because their fic, one step forward (two steps back) left me in such a state I had to indulge my own kinks and write this piece. Go read it because it's amazing and I died. I'm dead. I wrote this while dead.

Hank was minding his own business at the bar when the android showed up. The busy chatter of drug deals taking place and illicit bets going down fell silent as it walked in. Hank figured Jimmy would ask it to leave, but Hank had the sinking feeling that it was here for him and it was not going to scuttle away with its tail between its legs, android laws be damned.

"Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

Hank hated it when he was right.

"I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were," the android— _Connor_ —continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Hank didn't give a shit. "They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar."

"What do you want?" Hank didn't want to engage with the fucking thing, but maybe if he talked to it, he could figure out what it wanted and get rid of it as fast as possible.

"You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators."

Hank's blood ran cold in his veins. First an android walking into a bar, now an android homicide? He'd done everything he could to avoid the damn things ever since—ever since _then_ , and still they insisted on barging their way into his life.

"Well, I don't need any assistance. Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here." Hank made a shooing motion, hoping Connor would get the hint that it wasn't wanted and leave already.

"Lieutenant Anderson, I must inform you that I intend to file a report on your behavior."

Hank sighed. This uppity little plastic fuck was going to lecture him? Normally he tried to keep his id in check, but he allowed himself the indulgence of flipping Connor the bird. It was petty, but satisfying, and Jimmy watched them both from behind the bar with a bemused smile, probably wondering if a bar fight was about to break out. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Hank decided to return to his drink. Perhaps if the robot got bored, it would go and investigate the goddamn homicide by itself and give Hank the night off.

Unfortunately, Connor seemed to take his silence as an invitation to continue talking. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you."

Great. He was stuck with the fucking thing. "You know where you can stick your instructions?" He let a bitter chuckle slip out. It was satisfying, busting this thing's balls. Not that it even _had_ balls. It sure did have stunning brown eyes, though. 

"No. Where?"

Hank narrowed his gaze. Were androids still so dumb that they couldn't pick up on a little sarcasm? 

Yet they'd let them operate on human children. Hank didn't appreciate the reminder. "Never mind." He shook his head. This night had started out pretty well, but between this fucking plastic with an attitude and the fact that he was being assaulted with unwanted memories of the android that had killed Cole, it was going south pretty quickly.

He was jerked back to reality with a rude awakening as Connor grabbed his glass and spilled his drink out on the floor, turning the glass upside down and placing it on the counter.

"I think we can go now," Connor said with something close to disdain in its voice.

Stupid enough to miss sarcasm, but sharp enough to cut like a knife. Hank couldn't believe he was being judged by a machine, a piece of plastic and wires that wasn't even alive. Didn't it know that androids were the reason he was sitting here now, drowning his sorrows instead of holding his little boy in his arms?

What could a circuitboard possibly know about loss? Hank felt the last of his self-restraint snap like a twig, and he grabbed the android by the collar of its jacket.

"You little prick! I don't know what's stopping me from knocking you out…" Its pretty boy face, that was what. The little moles on its cheek and its lovely little mouth that was practically begging to be fucked.

"Your sense of duty, Lieutenant. And the cost of repairs if you damage me. For your information, I'm worth a small fortune."

Hank shoved it away, suddenly feeling the need to get his hands off Connor. It was close, too close, stirring dark impulses in him better left alone.

"Wonders of technology… They can even program assholes these days…" He reached into his pocket for cash to pay up, aware of every eye in the bar fixed on the little scene, as if it was a show put on for their entertainment. "Gotta go! Duty calls…" He walked to the door and glanced behind him to see Connor straighten his tie and turn his lips up into a smug smirk.

Gods be damned, Hank had a boner. An image of Connor up against the wall in the back alley flashed into his mind, and he realized he wanted to rail this android senseless, to show it who was in charge. To indulge his deepest, most sinful desires, the ones he sometimes looked up on his computer in the small hours and then erased with shame coloring his cheeks while the cum was still drying on his thigh.

His therapist had told him it was quite normal to desire the things we're afraid of—that the very origin of kinks is often fear. So he'd stopped going, because he wasn't gonna sit there and be told that it was totally fucking normal to want to bone a machine that looked like a human. Even if the world had gone insane and everyone was doing it.

They weren't alive and yet they seemed so real in a way that both captivated and terrified Hank. Connor was a prime example—that gorgeous face had displayed a dozen different emotions over the course of their conversation, and it was hard to claim all that was just programming. Maybe it was easier for the kids, but when he'd been a child, machines that acted like people only existed on the big screen. The World Wide Web—god, nobody called it _that_ anymore—didn't even fucking _exist_ back then.

He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that it could walk like a human, talk like a human, emote like a human and yet, somehow, didn't feel a goddamn thing. He'd tried to tell himself multiple times that no android was gonna care if he fucked it, because androids didn't _care_ , but his old, dense brain just couldn't seem to get the hint. Something about the whole idea of android sex skeeved him out because of it. The concept of something unable to say no didn't do it for him. Yet the verboten nature of android sex held an allure he couldn't seem to look away from, like a moth drawn to a flame.

And Connor, acerbic personality or not, was a very lovely flame to consider burning up in.

Connor shot him a quizzical stare. "Lieutenant, we should proceed to the crime scene. The rain may compromise evidence. Every second is crucial in an active investigation."

"You might not have noticed, Connor, but I don't give a fuck about the crime scene." Hank had one eye on the side alley. The roof of the building sheltered it from the rain, and somehow, for once, the homeless had chosen other places to make their bed. It would be so easy to drag Connor in there for a quickie, fuck him up against the wall—

"I find it hard to believe a police officer who has reached the rank of Lieutenant would treat his duty with such disdain," Connor continued. Hank barely suppressed his annoyance that Connor was _still talking_.

"Yeah, well. Things change." The car was ten feet away, but the alley was closer. The rain was hitting his scalp, and Connor was soaked already, seemingly disinterested in the fact that it was cold and wet. Thunder rumbled in the distance, the change of seasons bringing one last storm with it before the state was blanketed in snow all winter.

Nobody would know if he fucked the android. He could just do it once, get over his curiosity, and his unwanted kink would disappear once he realized it was no big deal. The taboo nature of fucking a plastic would fizzle out, and he'd go back to fantasies he considered more acceptable.

He reached out and grabbed Connor by the wrist, leading the android into the alley. He shoved it up against the wall, kissing it before that sweet voice could mutter something else that turned the knife in his gut. He shoved his tongue into Connor's mouth, encouraged by the moans he received in return. Connor wasn't resisting, and he felt a little relief at that. Far from it, in fact—their tongues wrestled for dominance as Hank ground his hips against Connor's body, pressing his hard dick into Connor's crotch. He might have wondered why he didn't feel a dick there, if he hadn't done his _research_ and discovered all androids came with vaginas by default.

Not that Hank cared, anyway. He just wanted a hole to fuck on this android so he could cross it off his list and get back to business as usual. Mouth, ass, vagina—he'd look incredible with a dick stuffed into any of them. CyberLife couldn't have installed their investigative model with a better set of bedroom eyes if they'd tried. Had they known he'd try to fuck it?

"Lieutenant," Connor gasped. Hank didn't even know it breathed, let alone gasped. If this was simply the emulation of a human response, it was incredibly well done. He unzipped the android's jeans and wrenched them down, surprised to find Connor was wearing pantyhose underneath and nothing else.

Some Internet search engine _had_ to be collecting data on his kinks, but he couldn't bring himself to file a complaint about it right now, not when this pretty boy was standing in front of him, wet spot in the crotch of his pantyhose, cheeks slightly flushed and something defiant in his eyes, like he was _daring_ Hank to fuck him.

Not a boy. Not human. And yet—so _very_ human that Hank couldn't tell the difference and no longer cared to.

He rubbed Connor's sex through the sheer nylon, forcing the seam up against Connor's clit, and he threw his head back against the wall, biting his lip.

"Not so full of yourself now, huh?" Hank growled into his ear, speeding up the pace of his ministrations until Connor was keening. Just as he was sure the android was going to cum, he withdrew his hand. Connor let out a tiny whimper that almost made Hank cum without touching himself, and he knew he wasn't gonna last, not like this, not with all his kinks being handed to him on a platter. Yet he wanted to make Connor writhe more, to test if he could really feel pleasure or if he was just faking it.

He dropped to his knees, not caring if his jeans picked up filth from the alley. His mind was on Connor's thighs as he buried his face between them, sucking at Connor's dripping vulva through the sheer pantyhose. Connor gripped his hair with a whimper and Hank rubbed his nose against his clit, inhaling the scent of clean pussy that only made him marvel all over again at the wonders of technology.

Hank tore himself away with great effort and stood up, a grin spreading across his face as he saw the debauched mess Connor had been reduced to. "You want this, don't you?"

"I'm not programmed to want anything, Lieutenant," Connor replied, but his own hand betrayed his lie, sneaking down to rub himself through the nylon. Hank snatched his hand and moved it away.

"Oh no, you're gonna pay for spillin' my drink, Connor." Hank unzipped his jeans and slid them down over his ass, exposing his thick, veiny cock. Connor's mouth opened slightly and for a moment Hank thought about forcing Connor down to his knees and forcing him to suck it, but the pantyhose were too alluring to waste. He reached between Connor's legs and with one huge hand, grabbed the thin material and pulled on it until it tore a hole big enough to stick his dick into. He slipped a thick finger into Connor's pussy, testing him for readiness. "God, you're sopping wet. Not programmed to want anything, my ass." 

Connor regarded him with wide, pleading eyes and Hank realized he was done bargaining with himself. There was no way he _wasn't_ going to fuck this android. He hoisted the android up against the wall and positioned his cock at Connor's entrance, pressing inside his tight hole with a grunt. Connor wrapped his legs around Hank's waist, easing him all the way in. The android was surprisingly lightweight, and Hank was able to support his weight against the wall while fucking into him with reckless abandon. He wanted to ruin that glorious pussy, fuck it wide open so CyberLife would have to issue a replacement. Served them all right for ruining his nice evening watching the game with a few drinks.

"Lieutenant!" Hank's title was almost a scream on Connor's lips, and Hank had to admit it sounded so good hearing his rank uttered by that angelic voice so totally wrecked with desire. Hank would have known Connor was coming without his cries from the tight squeeze around his dick, clamping it in a wet, warm vice that milked the orgasm right out of him. With one final thrust he came deep inside Connor, his entire body spasming as he emptied his load into Connor's hole.

Hank gasped for breath as he pulled out. Connor put his legs down and stood, but barely. He was shaking, completely undone as Hank's cum dribbled down his leg. Hank rubbed his spent dick on Connor's thigh, staining the ruined pantyhose with his seed as he supported Connor with his other arm.

Connor looked up at him with wide eyes, and for a fraction of a second Hank could have sworn he saw a flicker of fear. It was gone as briefly as it had been there, and Hank wondered if he'd imagined it. The android pulled up its jeans and straightened its tie as if he hadn't just been fucked hard against a wall.

"As I said before, Lieutenant, we risk losing vital evidence in this weather. We should proceed to the crime scene."

"Right." Hank pulled his boxers and jeans up, buckling his belt as he licked his lips and followed Connor out of the alleyway.

***

Later, he would look back on that moment and think about kinks. About the things that frighten us sometimes being the things that arouse us, too, and the complicated relationship between them. About the way Connor had come with a scream on his lips right after he'd sworn that he wasn't programmed to want anything, and the flicker of fear in his eyes afterwards.

Of course he'd turned out to be a deviant. It had been inevitable.

"Hank?" Hank returned to the moment, glad to be in it. Connor lay on his bed, dressed in an entire lingerie set Hank had picked out just for him. The silk panties were wet already, soaked with Connor's lubricant, and Hank couldn't wait to pull them tight, rubbing Connor's clit with the bunched up material until Connor begged to be fucked. Then he'd push the silk aside and fuck him hard, planting kisses on his neck all the while.

"Mmm?" Hank replied, words eluding him as his last braincell gave up and died.

"I'm glad I spilled your drink. It was clear from the outset that you needed to stop drinking. It was hazardous to your health."

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Hank said. Connor was gonna bring up his drinking now, of all times? Talk about a mood-killer. He scowled and decided he was gonna have to edge this brat a little longer than he'd planned. Connor was far too used to getting everything he wanted. He was getting _spoiled_.

"You have to admit, my aggressive approach was a good way of getting your attention. My calculations have determined that, had I not spilled your drink that night, the chance of our liaison in the alleyway would have been a mere zero point—mmph." Hank pressed a hand over Connor's mouth to shut him up. Connor's pupils widened until they were black saucers that threatened to swallow him whole, and Hank withdrew his hand. He slid down to kneel between Connor's spread legs and started to rub him through the silk panties.

"What were you sayin', honey?" Hank teased. "You want me to fuck you into deviancy again?" He grinned, leaning in to whisper into the shell of Connor's ear, lingering so his breath hit the android's sensors. "Admit it, it was my cock that started you down this path, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes," Connor admitted. "H-Hank, please, I want you…"

"You're such a little slut that one railing was enough to wreck your programming, wasn't it?" Hank took a strange pride in knowing that, no matter how many times Connor confirmed it. He'd taken CyberLife's expensive prototype and twisted it against them with his dick. Made Connor want things no android was supposed to want.

Or perhaps Connor had played him, all along. Maybe spilling his drink had been the oddest pickup line ever, designed to aggravate him into punishing the android with his cock so Connor could indulge some kinks he was afraid of.

Either way, Hank wasn't about to argue with the way things had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
